Everlasting Darkness
by Time Lady Evangeline
Summary: The Doctor gets to see Rose again, in his 10th incarnation, but she can't remember him. She meets Martha, and they have a serious talk about the Doctor. Set in the Sound of Drums. Rated K for some Rose whump.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO.**

**I'm back again! This time, with some Rose whump. This is set during The Sound of Drums.**

Doctor Who Fanfiction: Everlasting Darkness

It was cold. Very cold. And dark. Where was I? I had no idea. Wait a minute... Who am I? Damn. I don't belong here. Something is wrong. It's like I don't belong in this world. I was doing something. Something important. What was it? I tried to stand, but my body wouldn't move. Great. Just great. It's cold, dark, I don't know where I am, who I am, or what I was doing, and I'm paralyzed. Well, this day's going pretty good this far.

Then I was blinded by light. There was a door, someone was standing in the doorway, opening it. Who was it? It was a tall man, with dark brown, tousled hair in a brown pinstripe suit. At least I could make out that much.

He stepped closer to me, and as the light from the other room shone towards me, I found myself in a prison cell, in some sort of dungeon. Why was I here? I looked up at the stange man, and he looked down pitifully at me.

"What has he done to you, Rose?" He said, kneeling down and putting his hand behind my head. Rose. Rose. Who was that?

"Who are you? Who is Rose?" I said. I felt guilty for not knowing for some reason. I felt like I should know him, like he was someone important.

"I'm the Doctor. You are Rose." He said, and I felt a drop on my arm. He was crying? Why? Did I know this man?

"Oh. What's happening? I can't move. I don't remember anything..."

"It's okay. Take a look at yourself." He said, pulling me into a sitting postion to look down at my body. It was battered and bloody, with brusies and cuts all over.

"Whaa- How'd this happen?" I was shocked.

"You don't remember anything at all?"

"No."

He picked me up and carried me out of the door. I immediantly felt the warmth of the sunshine. It was like I hadn't felt it for a long time. Come to think of it, I couldn't remember the last time I had felt the sun. So, for all I knew, I hadn't been outside in months.

A woman came up behind the Doctor. She looked at me oddly, then turned to the Doctor.

"Who is she? What happened to her?"

"She is Rose. The girl I lost. I think she was tortured. She doesn't remember anything."

"Rose? This is Rose? How'd she get here? I thought she was gone?"

"Well, somehow Martha, she's here now." Then he looked at me. "Is it okay if I do something real' quick?"

"Sure."

He placed his fingers on my temples, and his eyes closed. I could feel him inside my head. As I closely watched him, I saw a single tear slide down his cheek, but I didn't mention it. Finally, he let go, and looked at the woman who was identified as Martha.

"The Master tortured her. He brought her through the void somehow, through a small crack that he formed. He just wanted to bring her here as some entertainment. He loves to see people I love get hurt, doesn't he? I'll get him for this!"

"Wait, what? What are you?" I asked him.

"I know you don't remember but I'm a Time Lord. You traveled with me for about two years, and after that, we got trapped in different dimensions. You can trust me, Rose."

Those last words were all I needed to hear. "Okay."

"So, you can't move at all?"

"No." Suddenly, I heard something. The beat of drums. "Can you hear that?" I said, frantically trying to detect where the sound was coming from.

"Hear what?" Martha asked.

"Drums... Loud drums, don't you hear them? Four beats. Over and over. Don't tell me you can't hear them!"

Martha looked at the Doctor, and he closed his eyes for a moment, breathing a quick sigh.

"He's got you. Don't worry, it'll be alright."

"Who's got me? What's going on?"

"Another Time Lord. He is transmitting the signal to your brain. Who knows how long... I need to ask your permission for something Rose. Can I bring back your memories? They will hurt, very much. But bringing them back might just save the entire human race."

I didn't even think. "Go ahead." He again pressed his hands to my head, this time stirring things inside my brain. Finally, he hit the switch. All my experiences came back to me. I was Rose Tyler. At age 19, I left with the Doctor, this wonderful man in front of me. This man I loved. He was forced to leave me in an alternate dimension. A few months ago, something sucked me back through the void, bringing me here. There was a man who called himself the Master, and he tortured me within an inch of my life. I remember, it hurt so much. I cried out for the Doctor, but the Master kept saying he couldn't hear me. That no one would save me. He tried to make me lose faith in the Doctor, but I wouldn't. I knew that when he found out I was here, he would save me. This only brought more torture from the Master.

I also felt my body again, and I could move. However, I was in terrible pain. Despite all that, I wrapped my arms around the Doctor. My Doctor.

"I've missed you." I whispered.

He pulled me in front of him. "Rose Tyler, I... I missed you too." He brought me in and gave me a hug. That was what I was doing! Before I fell unconsious and blocked my memories out, I was about to promise the Master that the Doctor would come for me, and until he did, I would not fall victim to him. I was about to vow to him that as long as I was alive, I would fight him, never stopping.

Martha stood watching us from behind. The drumming in my ears wouldn't stop. I released the Doctor to try to cover my ears from the terrifying sound. The pain on my body was agonizing, I felt like I would die.

"It-It hurts..." I whispered.

"I know, Rose. I know. But right now, I need you to tell me: Where did the Master have you? I need any details you have."

"Ok. There was a table, wood furnished, I think it was a desk. Around us, in the room, even though it was almost empty, there was a long window. I could see Big Ben from it. Sort of looked like an office, and I know we were pretty high. I only got to see outside once, before he began...you know." I wished I could tell him more, but by the looks of it, he knew exactly where it was. That's the Doctor for you.

"Alright then, let's go!" He said. "Come on Rose." He gripped one of my arms, Martha gripped the other. Together we walked to the one of the highest office buildings in London, One Canada Square.

**Fun! Well, review! Then, read on!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO.**

"How did you know it was here?" I asked him.

"Easy. This is the only office building with offices facing Big Ben."

"Oh. Well let's go then, shall we?"

"Yeah."

We went up the lift to the top floor, to the deluxe office, the only one a prime minister would use. The Doctor stepped in front of us, to face the Master first. When Martha and I stepped into the room, the Master turned to me.

"Ah, sweet Rose. So, your Doctor broke you out? Well lucky you. Do you want to play another game?"

His games. His sick games. They hurt so much. Why did he have to enjoy others pain so much? He leaned in close to me, whispering menicingly.

"Can you hear them Rose? Can you hear the drums?" Then, as if on cue, I heard them. The pounding in my ears. Four beats. I fell to the ground, trying desprately to cover my ears.

"No! Stop!" The Doctor yelled, shoving him.

"Oh but why Doctor? I was having so much fun with your little Rose here. We played plenty of games, didn't we Rose? Weren't they wonderful? Why don't we play another?" He said, slapping me across the face. But there was something in his hand. A razor blade. My cheek was bleeding.

"How could you?" The Doctor was furious. He pinned the Master against the wall.

"Simple Doctor. I just did. Now wasn't that fun? How does it feel to see the one you love, so brutally injured. And you know who's responsible. Me. I am. What are you going to do? Kill me? Killing me would be killing the last of your kind. You would be the last of the Time Lords once again." I could see the immense hurt in the Doctor's eyes. He wanted to protect me, but that would mean destroying the last of his kind.

"It's alright Doctor. Do what you need to, don't think of me. Please, save the world Doctor."

"I will. But I'll save you with it. I'll save you Rose. I'll save you too Martha. He won't win."

"Thank you Doctor. Thank you." I had been waiting for the Doctor for a few years now, hoping he would return. Now that I was seeing him, I could barely accept the reality that he was here, right in front of me. He was just like always, so wonderful. He wanted to protect what he stood for, and he hated killing.

"Martha! Take Rose and leave here! Now! You both need to be safe! Go!" Martha grabbed my hand, and we turned to run. Tears fell from my eyes, I didn't want to leave the Doctor. Little did I know that we couldn't leave. As Martha tried to turn the doorknob, we found it locked. We were trapped.

The Master pulled a string hanging from the wall, making a curtain move. Behind the curtain, was a wall with hancuffs chained to the wall. The wall was drenched with blood. My blood. "Can't you see Doctor? How much fun we had?"

Anger built in the Doctor's eyes. "Let them go Master! Please! This doesn't involve them! This is between you and I!"

"But Doctor, it does involve them. Once they stepped into your TARDIS this became their problem. Once they became involved with you, the became involved with me."

"Shut up! What happened to you? We were such great friends. Why have you done this? Why are you trying to take over the world? What did humans ever do to you?"

"Nothing. This drumming in my ears is calling me to rule the world."

"Is that all you have to say for yourself? Look at you. You've become a monster!"

"I like being this way. I like causing pain. It's quite entertaining. Isn't it Rose?"

"Leave her out of this!"

"Rose, tell me, what do you think of the drums? Aren't they wonderful?"

Louder. The drums got louder. I hated them. Desprately, I tried to make them stop.

"No! Please, please stop...please..." I cried. I didn't want the Doctor to see me cry. I wanted him to think I was strong. I didn't want him to leave me again.

"Cut it out!" The Doctor yelled.

"Rose! Rose! Join me! Join the drums!" The Master bellowed.

I knew what I had to do. I used all the strength I could muster to stand. I looked him dead in the eye. "Master," I said, "I will never become like you, so cruel. I will fight you as long as I live, because I know I have something to fight for: The Doctor. You will not stop him. You will not prevail. I swear, if it's the last thing I do, you will be stopped."

"Rose..." The Doctor said, tears in his eyes. I spotted a gun on the desk, and I moved my eyes to it. The Master was leaning against the window. The Doctor understood, and nonchalantly moved towards the gun, as if he hadn't seen it. In a quick movement, he grabbed the gun and shot the window, causing the Master to fall 771 feet to the concrete below. Looking out the window, I saw him lying motionless on the ground.

"Is he dead?" Martha asked.

"Not sure. He's not moving, that's for sure. I don't know if even a Time Lord could survive that fall." I answered.

"It's quite possible, depending on the angle in which he fell," The Doctor interrupted, looking down at his enemy, the Master. He remembered all the times he had shared with him, and pityed him for losing his way. However, that was the only way to stop him from taking over the world.

Little did they know he wasn't dead. The fall merely stopped one of his hearts. Many passerbys were now surrounding him. They found a pulse and were relieved, and called an ambulance. A crowd was forming. It wasn't every day that the prime minister falls hundreds of feet from an office buildling, not to mention he survived.

The Doctor frowned at the growing group of people, and turned to face us behind him. "We've got to get out of here. Now." We ran to the lift, and went all the way down to the bottom floor. No one was there. They must have all gone out to see the commotion outside.

We ran out of the building, and down an alley. Night was approaching, and with the night, came my fears. So many things could happen. We saw our names and faces on the telly, accused of atemptted murder of the prime minister.

"Listen Martha, take Rose back to your house. You should know how to treat her wounds. Meet me back here by sunrise, okay?" He said, tossing the sonic screwdriver to her. "Use this to open the gate on the far side."

"Alright Doctor. Promise you'll be here?" She said.

"Promise. Now go!" He ran off into the dark. My Doctor.

"Be safe Doctor..." I said, with no response. I didn't think he heard me.

"Come on now, Rose. He'll be fine, he always is. You should know that."

"Yeah, I know. Has he told you about regeneration yet?" I asked her.

"No, I think he might've mentioned some sort of proccess he goes through when he's about to die, but that's all. He was so scared that day, he even said so..."

"Scared? What was happening?" The Doctor was rarely scared.

"We had 42 minutes to stop a ship from crashing into the sun. I got trapped in a escape capsule with another man, and it fell off the ship. The Doctor saved us, but he looked into the sun, and it was alive. He was infected by it. His eyes...his eyes could vaporize things with them, and kept them squeezed shut. He said he couldn't control it. We tried to freeze him but the systems shut down. He said he was scared, so scared. He wanted to explain the proccess, but I wouldn't let him talk about dying."

"How'd he pull through?"

"I made them dump their fuel. It had sun particles in it, and after we had got rid of it, he was fine. He terrified me that day... So, what is regeneration?"

"Oh, well, the Doctor uses to look completely different. He was a completely different man, actually. He said it's the Time Lord's way of cheating death. When he's about to die, he changes into some other person with the same memories."

"That's extrodinary!" The entire time we were talking, we had been walking towards Martha's house. We were there, and she helped me inside. She was very kind. I was glad the Doctor found a good person to travel with him.

"I'm a doctor, well, sort of. I know what to do. Go ahead and sit here. I'll get what I need."

She returned with an armful of medical supplies. "This should work." She spent the next hour or so treating all my various wounds, and all the while we talked. Talked about the Doctor, and our adventures with him.

**Serious talk about the Doctor coming! Keep reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO**

She didn't fail to mention that the Doctor spoke of me when they first met. She said he was heartbroken over me. It felt nice that he didn't forget me.

"You love him too, don't you?" I asked, unable to hold back the question any longer. She stopped what she was doing for a moment, thinking. Then, she smiled.

"Yes. But it is that love that makes me want him to be happy. He can be happy with you. Not me."

"No Martha. I don't belong in this world anymore. Yes, I love the Doctor more than anyone I have ever known, and yes, I have waited years for him. But now, that I know he loves me, and that he's alright, I know he needs to move on. Loving me is like loving someone in a dream he's had. I can't stay with him, I can't stay in this world much longer. The crack in the void is splintering, I can feel it. Soon, I will have to return, or this entire world will collapse. We can't be together, and somehow, all these years, I've known that, but I didn't want to let him go. Now I know I have no choice." A tear slid down my cheek. I'd known these things all along, but didn't want to accept them. The Doctor wasn't mine anymore. He was Martha's Doctor now.

"But, he loves you!" She threw her arms around me, and we cried together. I had to let go. Forever.

"He's not mine anymore Martha." I said, wiping a tear off her cheek. "It's your turn to be with him, to protect him, to love him. He deserves you, and trust me, he will move on."

"He won't ever love me. Not when he's known you. You're perfect for him Rose. Love always finds a way."

"Not this time. That only works if the world won't collapse if your together." I said, smiling. It was time to move on. Just a few loose ends to tie up in this world, and I would have to leave.

"I'm sorry. You don't deserve this. You deserve to be with the Doctor. Isn't there anything we could do?" Martha wanted to help me, even if it meant losing any chances she ever had with the Doctor. She wanted him to be happy, and if I made him happy, she wanted to find a way to keep me with him. I couldn't let her think that way. I looked into her eyes, deep down.

"Martha. Listen to me. I want you to be with the Doctor. All I want to do in this world is properly say goodbye. Then, I'll be ready to go back home, and he can send me back."

"Okay. Are you sure that's what you really want? Is it truly alright?" That made me think. Was this really what I wanted? The truth was, no. What I really wanted was to stay with the Doctor, forever. To once again travel with him through time and space. But, that couldn't happen. Martha needed him now. I had my family, and Mickey, back home, not knowing if I was dead.

I remember, it was a summer afternoon. We were on a picnic with the baby. All of us were together, so peaceful. Then, out of no where, the Master arrived. He grabbed me by the arm and clasped his hand over my mouth, forcefully dragging me through the Void. I was terrified.

I had to go back. Even if I didn't want to, I had no choice. And, I guess, that was okay. As long as I knew the Doctor was happy, it would be fine.

"The sun will be rising in about half an hour. We should get going." Martha said, breaking my train of thought. Had it really been that long? We left the house and headed down to the alley way. The Doctor wasn't there when we arrived. We decided to wait a little after the sun rose, but still no Doctor.

Then, on a tellivision in a store window, we saw the Doctor's face. It said he had turned himself in, and that Henry Saxon would determine his punishment. Great. Just great.

"So that's why he's not here." Martha said.

"Not just that. He never planned to meet us... How could we be so stupid to let him go off on his own?!" I was frustrated, tears falling down my face. I knew what the Master could do to him. He might torture him, like he did me, but to a greater extent. No. I wouldn't let that happen to him, and I knew Martha wouldn't either.

"We have to go now Martha!"

"Yeah. He's most likely in the Master's secret dungeon right now, the same one you were in. Let's go." We ran as fast as we could to where I was before. We entered the way the Doctor had earlier, Martha leading. As we went in, a chill went down my spine. The very, very cold place. The very, very dark place. It terrified me, made me want to turn and run, but I couldn't, knowing the Doctor was in there. Not my Doctor, Martha's. I had to remember that.

It seemed like the place went on forever. Finally, we heard the Doctor whisper.

"Rose? Martha? Is that you? Why are you here? You've got to go!"

"But we have this." Martha said, pulling out the screwdriver and using it to unlock the cell. Immediantly, an alarm went off. The Doctor pushed out of the barred room and we ran back to the entrance, chased by guards the entire way. When we exited, the sun was just coming up from over the horizon, beautiful. We rounded a corner and the guards ran past us.

I looked up at the Doctor. Tears filled my dark brown eyes. "Doctor, I need to go back to my world, don't I?"

"Yes. Just like before, the world will begin to fall apart if you don't go back. I'm sorry Rose. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be Doctor. I knew it all along. I... I just want to say goodbye properly this time. Without you disappearing. Okay?"

"Okay." He smiled through his broken hearts.

"Well Doctor, I just want to say thank you, for everything. It meant so much, for me to be with you. Thank you so much. You are my happiness, and always will be."

"Rose. Sweet Rose. You were fantastic, plain brilliant. Thank you Rose, for coming with me that day."

I knew what I wanted to say. The only thing I _needed _him to know. The words slipped out of my mouth. "I... I love you Doctor. So much."

The Doctor smiled at me, holding me in his arms for a moment before looking down at me, brushing the hair from my face. "I love you as well, Rose. Very much. I'll miss you." Hearing those words, it was beautiful. I was ready to leave.

"I'll miss you too. I'm ready to go back now Doctor. Thanks for everything." I never thought I'd get the chance to _really _say goodbye. The word seemed so distant. "Goodbye, Doctor." The tears fell and hit the ground, from both of us, and even Martha, who was watching from a distance.

"Goodbye, Rose." Then, the Doctor sent me back through the void, back to my own dimension. Just like that, he was gone again. I woke back in front of my home. I was in terrible pain, mostly because all the running I did with Martha had opened several of my wounds. I barely managed to stumble to the door, and when my parents saw me, they were overjoyed, yet at the same time devastated at the state of my injuries. They helped me inside and settled me down on the couch, and I told them the whole story.

Now, I keep on living in this other world, and I can't help but wonder if the Doctor did move on, to be with Martha. I still can't fill the empty space in my heart that only the Doctor can. Even though I was happy here, I've never been able to forget the awful, everlasting darkness I felt when the Master had me. And how the Doctor pulled me out, just when it might've been too late.

**That's the end of that! What did you think? Please review! Pleeeease!**


End file.
